6x9 shuffle
by TheEvilAshleyness
Summary: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish. Never done this before be nice


Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: Zechs and Noin Gundam Wing

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. (Only 1 of these did I break the rule to not linger. Sue me. It wasn't long if just finished sentences and corrected grammar and spelling.)

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Dare you to move- Switchfoot

"It's your move Zechs" noin pointed out in impatience. A considering look passed over the lightening counts face as his hand drifted to piece after piece on the chess board.

"Damnit Noin you're doing it again! We've played this exact game before in the academy. I'll move my queen to take your Rook and you'll take my Knight…"

"Why not do something else then…" noin inquired. Zechs grumbled in frustration. "Oh come on Zechs move! I dare you!"

Kryptonite- 3 doors down

Zechs entered the preventers building walking quickly with hardened eyes. He ignored the persistant questions pounding him on either side from secretaries and such. He burst through and office door causing the occupant to jump to her feet reaching for her gun almost reflexively.

"Why do you haunt me damnit?" He found himself shouting at the dark haired beauty before him. Noin's eyes were wide with start before she brought herself back down into the calmness that was often for her.

The Good Stuff- Kenny chesney

The darkness of the bar relaxed Zechs who was still heightened from the fight with his beloved. The belief that she was wrong and no matter what he was not willing to back down. Zechs trailed his fingers down the side of the cold bottle, regarding it with eyes that only saw Noin. She was the best thing that he had in his life but the more he fought with her he wondered if this was where she belonged. Even if she was the only good left in his life.

Riot girl- Good charlotte

Zechs regarded noin with a light smile on his face as she fenced with his sister. She was splendid in battle and even this fake fighting she was beautiful. She was his peace that was true but she was a war in herself. Just with the never backing down and the endless willingness to fight for what she believed. He almost believed that he would start another war just to see the beauty of her in battle again. Almost.

Unstoppable- Rascal Flatts

Noin could see the regret floating within the crystal blue eyes. His faith had died within the eve wars but his love for her could be felt within her heart. Her love for him helped when he was in the darkest moments she knew. He wasn't whole, yet. But her unstoppable love would heal him as surely as a river would always find its way back to the ocean. She would not stop or give up until he was truly put back together.

Tortured, tangled hearts- Dixie Chics

Zechs had enough. Enough of the fights, enough of sleeping on the couch and enough going out and getting wasted to drown the memories of the latest arguments. The start of their marriage had been spontaneous and full of love but destiny seemed to insist that their love was not meant to be. The dream of the wondrous life they would have was broken and incomplete.

I don't know if I should stay- Alexz Johnson

Zechs lingered at the dinner table longer than usual. He had been drifting away from the home that Noin and he had built on earth. The call of space begging attendance to its needs. Noin and he had built a life together few in this time could boast. But he felt the longer he stayed in this place with her the more he felt himself growing angry with this anchor tying him down. The way her eyes sought his, the way he felt with her. He didn't know if he could be away from her anymore.

What hurts the most?

What hurts? The words that came from the doctor fell on virtually deaf ears. Hurts? Zechs thought numbly. His hand covered his ears as he tried to get her words out of his mind. Watching her leave hurts. Life without her hurts. Everything hurts. He just wished he had said the words that she longed to hear. Never having her see that he loved her and never getting to see what they could have been together. "Everything" he murmured "Everything without her" why didn't she see that he was trying his best to love her?

You gonna fly- Keith Urban

The limosene that he had hired picked him and his new wife at the front of the church where they had just been married. "Where to my wife" Noin laughed eyes rising to look at the sky. "Space my husband" she said smiling. "I want to fly again!" He laughed with mirth lighting up his ice blue eyes. "You will my love. You will. You will fly with me again. Never to touch ground again if it be your desire."

She always says if first- Kenny Chesney

I love you. Zechs felt his heart lighten every time those words touched his ears before repeating the sentiment back to his beloved. It took him years with his dark haired wife before he realized that he would never say he loved her and that he would be nothing if she wasn't there if she didn't say it to him first reminding him to express the sentiment.


End file.
